Scarecrow
| other family = The Robot; SAR }} Scarecrow is a minor character on Netflix's Lost in Space. He develops a bond with Will Robinson and Ben Adler. He is an amalgam of shapeshifting alien metal and organic thought patterns. As with Robot, Scarecrow is portrayed by Brian Steele. He was named by Ben Adler after the character from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Based on this, Hastings taunted him, saying that he thought that Scarecrow had a brain and that "Tin Man" (the Robot) had a heart. ("Evolution") History For reasons unknown, the robot that came to be known as Scarecrow crashed to Earth aboard its ship. This truth was hidden from most of humanity, however, and with the exception of a handful of individuals, most believed its ship to be nothing more than a super bolide meteor referred to as the Christmas Star. Upon recovery by Ben Adler and other scientists, the robot was officially given the nickname Scarecrow due to it's ragged and destroyed appearance, including the metal filaments that Adler remarked looked like glowing straw. In captivity, both Scarecrow and its ship were incorporated into the design of the Resolute, where Scarecrow was enslaved and forced to serve as the ship's pilot. He remained there for twenty-three trips to Alpha Centauri and back before the fight between Robot and Sar somehow let it loose on the ship during the transport of the twenty-fourth colonist group. To avoid contact, the colonists evacuated the Resolute until the Robinsons, unaware of the danger, re-board the ship and later manage to contain it. Later, during Hastings' attempt to prevent Maureen's plan to purify infected water to run the life support systems, Robot is drawn to a room where Scarecrow is being stored and repeatedly electrocuted by security personnel. After overpowering the men, Robot opens the cage, revealing to Will and Penny that Scarecrow is dying. The Robinson children almost manage to get Robot and Scarecrow off the ship while avoiding the efforts of Hastings, Adler, and Smith to stop them, but Adler figures out at the last moment that Will would try to get to Jupiter 2 ''and cuts him off, alerting security when Will, Robot, and Scarecrow show up. Adler has a change of heart, however, when Robot pleads with him by name, crying out "Help, Ben Adler," and takes Will and Scarecrow into the Jupiter to escape while Robot prevents the guards from following. Will and Adler decide to try to save Scarecrow by bringing him to the metal ring on the Amber planet, as Robot informed them by the markings on their arms that matched those on the rings that this was where Scarecrow came from. The two succeed in locating the mark along the ring that matches the one on Scarecrow's arm, however the lightning that would supposedly heal Scarecrow was arriving far sooner than they anticipated. Adler sacrifices himself to get Scarecrow out to the mark in time, and when Scarecrow is healed, dozens of other robots are activated as well. The robots soon begin attacking the ''Resolute to retrieve the alien engine, leading the colonists to attach the alien engine to a transport Jupiter with all of the Resolute's children on board, with the hope that Robot could get them all to Alpha Centauri, but the robots arrive just outside the ship's airlock before it can leave. When Will steps out into the hallway in a failed attempt to convince the robots to let them go, Scarecrow attacks the robot leader before he can hurt Will and continues to fight off the other robots as long as he can, allowing the children to launch in Jupiter T18. Scarecrow is likely destroyed either by the robot leader in their fight or when the Resolute is destroyed by Maureen to save the children. Appearances Navigation Category:Alien Characters